Paper Plane
by Camellia Nao
Summary: Ryoma's reflection about his past summer with his senpai-tachi while looking at those paper planes flying in the sky freely...


PAPER PLANE

 _A/N : My new story I made to end my lazy summer break. Enjoy !_

 _Summary : Ryoma's reflection about his past summer with his senpai-tachi while looking at those paper planes flying in the sky freely..._

* * *

 **Echizen's residence**

"Aa... Why it's always so hot in summer ?" Ryoma lazily asked himself while throwing another paper plane he has just folded into the sky

In the yard, a lot of paper plane are scattered everywhere, in the white color, the blue, black, yellow, purple...

"Hn..." Looking at those paper planes, his mind threw back to last year...

 ** _Flash back_**

" _Echizennnn, hurry up or buchou will make us run laps till we die" Momo yelled to the house when he hadn't seen his cocky first year at the gate waiting for him_

" _Haiii, itekimasu" Ryoma ran out and jumped on Momo's bike waiting for his senpai to dash off_

" _You're late" Ryoma scowled_

" _Hehe sorry, I'm going" Momo said sheepily then dashed off to their school – Seigaku aka Seishun Gakuen_

 _When they arrive, Ryoma hops off the bike hurriedly and run to the clubroom, leaves Momo behind calling him to wait_

" _Phewww, luck-" Ryoma's words were cut off by a glomp and a head block by Eiji and Momo_

" _Ochibi/ Echizen" A happy voice with a angry tone mixed with each other_

" _C-Can't breath" Our Prince's face had turned into blue_

" _Eiji, Momo let go off him" Oishi panicked yelling while Tezuka rubbed his forehead then said in loud voice_

" _Eiji, Momo 20 laps around the court"_

" _Eh ?"_

" _30\. Everyone, practice has started 5 minutes ago. First years pick up balls, second and third years practice on court C and D. Regulars warm up at court A and B" Tezuka said sternly_

" _Hai"_

 _Practice went smoothly and ended in the gathering of the Regulars in the clubroom_

" _Hoi hoi, I wanna eat ice-cream, ice-cream nya~" Kikumaru said cheerfully_

" _Saa, that's a good idea in this weather" Fuji angelically smiled_

" _So so, let's eat ice-cream" Momo said in a sing song voice while Oishi sighed, Taka-san smiled, Kaidoh continued 'Fshhh-ing', Inui mumbled "li data" and wrote madly in his green notebook_

" _Che, I don't mind if senpai-tachi treat" Ryoma smirked and Tezuka sigh in defeat_

" _Let's go to the store. Yudan sezu ni ikou" He said_

" _Hai" Everyone said in chorus_

'That was a good nightmare for me' Ryoma thought smiling vaguely

 ** _At the store_**

" _Oi Momo, don't eat my strawberry. Aaa my chocolate, Oishiiii" Kikumaru pouted at the two_

" _This lemon flavor tastes good, wanna try it, Kaidoh?" Inui asked his beloved kouhai_

" _Fshhh... Thanks Inui-senpai" Kaidoh blushed deeply while tasting his senpai's ice-cream_

" _Fuji, what flavor are you eating ?" Taka-san asked curiously_

" _Wasabi indeed, it's taste good, do you wanna try a bit ?" He answered the question just for every person near him back off ( I don't know that ice-cream has wasabi flavor OvO )_

" _Er thanks, Fuji, but I have the mint one" Taka scratched his head_

" _Saa" Then he turn to Ryoma and Tezuka, just to see this scene_

" _Echizen, there's a piece of grape stick on the corner of your lips" Tezuka said eating his green tea ice-cream_

" _Here ?" Ryoma asked licking his right side of his lips_

" _No, the left side" Tezuka said eating the last piece of his ice-cream_

" _Here ?" Ryoma asked again_

" _No...Here" Tezuka said then lift Ryoma's chin up, sticked out his tongue licking the left corner of Ryoma's lips then place a chaste kiss on the lips of the one stand in front of him. About our Prince ? He was stunned for a moment then secretly smirked after being sure that no one see his smirk._

 _Fuji's chuckle get everyone's attention, when they turn to the source of the tensai's chuckle, immediately they stun at the spot, not a word. And then, Fuji and Kikumaru click their cameras madly, Oishi and Taka go from flushing to panicking because of no one here have reach the age to do adult's thing like this, while Momo whistle, Kaidoh faint from flushing beside the Data freak who write as madly as the sound of the cameras._

 _At the end, Tezuka order all of them exclude Ryoma to run laps around the store for making so much noise then dismiss them to go home, of course he takes Ryoma home, confesses his feeling toward the younger boy, feels happy because of Ryoma's acceptance._

 ** _End flash back_**

"Hehe, buchou didn't know I knew where the piece of grape was. He'll never know" Ryoma giggled when he heard the similar voice

"Oi, Echizen, ow, what's that ? A paper plane ?" Momo asked Kikumaru

"What are you doing here, senpai-tachi ?" Ryoma asked with boring tone

"Get you to the beach, of course" Kikumaru said cheerfully

"Why ?" He halfheartedly asked back

"Summer fireworks, remember ?" Momo

"100% Echizen doesn't remember, how about make him drink my newest juice : Super Ultra Remembering juice ?" Inui smirked pushing his glasses up

"I-I remember now, no way I drink your disgusting thing" Someone has turned blue

"Let's go. It's late" Tezuka finally spoke

"Hai"

" Yudan sezu ni ikou"

"Hai"

The sun is going down and the paper plane that he's thrown before was flying high between the colorful clouds above.


End file.
